


Ты - моё убежище

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: У Шерлока небольшой ПТСР после Райхенбаха. К счастью, у него есть Джон, который может ему помочь.





	Ты - моё убежище

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Are My Shelter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/357008) by [Laurtew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurtew/pseuds/Laurtew). 



Поплотнее запахнув на себе пальто, Шерлок устроился в пустом стойле. По сути, он находился на открытом воздухе, поэтому должен быть благодарен, что оно защищало его хотя бы от ветра. Услышав, как стены сарая заскрипели от царящей снаружи бури, он огляделся и заметил в углу свёрнутую лошадиную попону. Снег, вероятно, будет идти до утра, поэтому стоит использовать попону, чтобы соорудить из неё что-то вроде палатки и заманить тепло тела в ловушку.

Завтра он отправится в город и задаст местным жителям несколько вопросов. Если его информация верна, трое из людей Мориарти скрываются где-то поблизости. Они сбежали из Лондона, когда он, находясь в тени, начал тихую охоту, поэтому было не очень понятно, почему они выбрали северный Казахстан. В отличие от Шерлока, они не знали местного языка, поэтому не имели шансов затеряться среди жителей. Возможно, они думали, что никто не будет их искать так далеко от Англии. Окажись на их месте кто-то другой, они были бы правы, но Шерлок был полон решимости найти всех членов организации Мориарти. Он рисковал жизнью Джона.

В животе Шерлока заурчало, но он это проигнорировал. Еда могла подождать, пока у него не будет твёрдой зацепки. Он устал, но спать не хотел, поэтому, завернувшись в попону, думал и планировал. Ветер снаружи усилился, и Шерлок чуть не пропустил скрип двери сарая, приняв его за завывания ветра во время снежной бури. Это были голоса тех, о ком ему сообщили информацию. Не останавливаясь, чтобы подумать, Шерлок выбрался из стойла и спрятался под стогом сена на расстоянии в несколько ярдов. Здесь было тепло и тихо, и место было идеальным, чтобы спрятаться и послушать. Если не появится кто-то посреди бури, чтобы разложить сено по пустым стойлам, то они, вероятно, его не найдут.

Шерлок мог выделить три голоса, но только тогда, когда они заговорили по-английски, он точно понял, кем они были.

− Я говорил вам, что здесь никто не бывает. Это пустая трата времени, еды мы здесь не найдём. − Голос был высоким и пронзительным. Шерлок был уверен, что слышал его раньше.

− Это лучше, чем снова возвращаться в город. Я клянусь, что фермер догадается, что это мы украли у него сыр. − Голос был с ирландским акцентом и казался очень раздражённым.

− Это может быть кто угодно. Он не знает, кто это сделал.

− Мы здесь − единственные чужаки, глупый.

− Хорошо, этого достаточно, − перебил их более глубокий голос. − Пока мы здесь, давайте осмотримся. Возможно, здесь есть что-то, что мы могли бы продать или обменять на еду.

− Хорошая идея, − сказал ирландец. − Так мы привлечём меньше внимания.

Шерлок мог слышать, что они перемещались вокруг сарая, и оценил иронию, что мужчины, на которых он охотился, нашли его сами. По крайней мере, будет легче отследить их путь обратно в логово, когда они уйдут. Зарывшись в самую середину стога сена, он замер.

− Эй, вы слышали, что происходит в Лондоне? − спросил пронзительный голос, звуча как эхо. Ответ, должно быть, был отрицательным, потому что после паузы он продолжил. − Я получил известие от Smything, когда мы были в Таразе на прошлой неделе. Он прислал мне электронное письмо.

− Всё совсем плохо, не так ли? − Ирландский голос подошёл поближе. − Я имею в виду, Соренсона повязали в доме его матери на вечеринке по случаю её дня рождения.

Шерлок улыбнулся. Он этим особенно гордился. Этот человек даже не мог представить, что Шерлок последует за ним в Шотландию, поэтому был потрясён, когда местная полиция устроила обыск в доме его матери и арестовала его.

− Это должно закончиться. Моран убил Джона Ватсона. Как вы знаете, именно он нас выслеживал.

Шерлок почувствовал себя так, будто его поразила молния. Этого не могло... нет... Майкрофт сказал бы ему. Джон не мог быть... Он с трудом сглотнул и прислушался к разговору.

− Правда? Я не думал, что доктор много выходил из дома.

− Он и не выходил, но Моран был в отчаянии. Слишком многих наших людей арестовали, а тот был единственным, кто, возможно, мог это сделать.

− Вы уверены?

− Кроме него − больше некому. Мы наблюдали за его братом, тот − просто бесполезный бюрократ, так или иначе. А Джон Ватсон, как вы знаете, служил в армии.

− Я не могу поверить, что Моран его убил. Я думал, что его защищает полиция.

− Не после того, как того инспектора уволили. Но Ватсон не часто появлялся на публике. Я так понимаю, что Моран должен был убить его в переполненном магазине. По крайней мере, так планировалось.

− Вы нашли что-нибудь? − Более глубокий голос вернулся.

− Ничего, что можно продать. А вы?

− Ничего. Давайте вернёмся в хижину, прежде чем буря усилится.

Дверь сарая за ними захлопнулась, но Шерлок едва это услышал. Он не мог дышать, не мог думать. Джон не мог быть мёртв, он не мог в это поверить. Шерлок нырнул рукой в карман и вытащил телефон. Он не удивился, что здесь не было связи, но чертыхнулся, ощущая, как отчаяние его захлёстывает. Он должен позвонить Майкрофту, он должен узнать.

Он лежал под сеном, задыхаясь, в течение минуты. Если он не поговорит с Майкрофтом, то пойдёт прямо к источнику этой информации. Глубоко вздохнув, он выбрался из укрытия. Он знал основное направление, куда пошли мужчины, и теперь следовал за ними, не обращая внимания на бурю, которая бушевала вокруг него. Его разум был сосредоточен из-за ярости, кипевшей в его венах, и всё, о чём он мог думать, было местью. Если Джон мёртв, эти мужчины заплатят за это. Он планировал, чтобы их арестовали, но догнав и добившись от них ответов, он убьёт их способом, который породит легенды среди преступников. Шерлок жил в тени в течение многих месяцев, работая как некое беспристрастное привидение, связывая все свободные концы. Если Джон мёртв, если единственный человек, который заставлял его чувствовать себя человеком, ушёл, то месть будет единственной вещью, ради которой он будет жить, изменив личность.

Он поднял воротник пальто, игнорируя голос Джона в голове, говорящий что-то о скулах и о том, что он выглядит круто. Шерлок шёл по следам в снегу, обдумывая самый болезненный способ убить этих мужчин.

 

Шерлок садится, задыхаясь, моргая и озираясь. Он находится в своей собственной постели на Бейкер-стрит. Он глубоко вздыхает, пытаясь успокоить колотящееся сердце и изгнать яркие образы из кошмара. Тот инцидент произошёл больше года назад; Шерлок вернулся домой почти девять месяцев тому назад. Протянув руку и пошарив рукой по другой стороне кровати, по стороне Джона, он хмурится. Это − сторона Джона, не так ли? Ему же не приснилось, что они теперь вместе? Нет, судя по тому, что он видит на тумбочке со стороны Джона медицинские журналы и бутылочку лубриканта, которую тот бесстыдно там держит. Джон жив, Джон в безопасности, и Джон − его. Но как он узнает, что Джон в безопасности? Он опять глубоко вздыхает, борясь с раздражающей паникой, которая угрожает им завладеть. Конечно, Джон в безопасности. Он на работе, у него поздняя смена на новой работе в скорой помощи. Он знает, что с Джоном всё в порядке, но просто не может вынести это мучительное чувство.

Если бы Джон не настоял, чтобы на этот раз он окончательно бросил курить, сейчас было бы идеальное время успокоить нервы сигаретой. Он вздыхает, жалея, что не спрятал пару сигарет от последней чистки Джона. Шерлок откидывается на подушки и закрывает глаза, решая не позволить своим детским страхам сокрушить его. Это был просто сон, с Джоном всё в порядке. Когда он снова начинает засыпать, мозг подкидывает ему Джона, мёртвого, с пулевым отверстием во лбу, и Шерлок хватается за телефон. Его колотит, и ему требуются три попытки, чтобы напечатать смс.

_«Ты мне сейчас нужен»._

Он не подписывает смс, в телефоне Джона есть специальный звук для его смс, к тому же Шерлок не хочет печатать букв больше, чем нужно. Меньше чем через тридцать секунд приходит ответ.

_«Дело?»_

_«Нет»._

_«Как бы я этого ни хотел, я занят прямо сейчас. Я разбужу тебя, когда вернусь домой»._

Джон думает, что это − просто предложение присоединиться к нему в кровати. Шерлок вздыхает, заставляя себя поверить, но паника накатывает на него волнами, и он продолжает дрожать. Для того, чтобы успокоиться, ему просто нужно увидеть Джона и обнять его.

 _«Ты мне нужен»._ Шерлок очень не хочет повторяться, но это единственные слова, которые его мозг выдаёт прямо сейчас. Он вздыхает и добавляет ещё одно слово. _«Пожалуйста?»_

Наступает пауза, и для Шерлока время тянется бесконечно, прежде чем его телефон снова оживает.

_«Я в пути»._

Шерлок не знает, сколько времени займёт у Джона возвращение домой. Ему кажется, что он ждёт его несколько часов. Когда Джон наконец-то заходит в комнату, Шерлок сидит на кровати, обнимая себя в попытке справиться с дрожью. Джон бросает один взгляд на него, а затем начинает раздеваться прямо на ходу. На первый взгляд это могло бы выглядеть сексуально, но для Шерлока и Джона, чем больше контакта кожи к коже у них будет, тем больше комфорт. К тому времени, когда Джон забирается в кровать, на нём нет ничего, кроме боксеров. Джон тянется к Шерлоку, на его лице − беспокойство, и Шерлок бросается в его объятия. Он начинает целовать Джона, его глаза, лоб, нос, везде, куда может дотянуться.

− Джон, − выдыхает он. − Джон.

− Эй, успокойся, − говорит Джон, притягивая его поближе. − Я здесь.

Шерлок так крепко обнимает Джона, что тому не хватает воздуха. Он просто должен почувствовать, что Джон реален, чтобы заверить себя, что тот не мёртв, что никогда не был мёртв. Когда Джон начинает ёрзать в его руках, он немного ослабляет свой захват. Джон наклоняется к нему.

− Что с тобой? − шепчет он на ухо Шерлоку.

− Кошмар, − тихо признаётся Шерлок.

− Какой?

− Когда я был в Казахстане и услышал, что ты мёртв. − Голос Шерлока звучит странно, и Джон притягивает его ближе.

− Шерлок, ты знаешь, что всё это было ошибкой. Я даже не уверен, как был запущен этот слух, хотя подозреваю, что Майкрофт имел к нему некоторое отношение. Он не мог тебя найти, и я предполагаю, что моя смерть была тем, что выведет тебя из укрытия.

− Он должен был знать, как это повлияет на меня, − ворчит Шерлок.

− В его защиту скажу, что не думаю, что он знал о твоей влюблённости в меня. Чёрт, я не уверен, что ты сам это знал.

− Это не оправдание. Боже, Джон, когда я услышал это...

− Я знаю, Шерлок. − Джон тыкается носом в его шею. − Но я не собираюсь жаловаться. Твоя серия убийств в Восточной Европе активизировала твой график и вернула тебя домой раньше.

Шерлок откидывает голову, предоставляя Джону лучший доступ, и вздыхает.

− Прости, − шепчет Шерлок.

− За что?

− За то, что оставил тебя. За то, что лгал тебе. За то, что стал убийцей. За то, что позвал тебя домой в два утра из-за панической атаки.

− Эй, я уже простил тебя за первые два, и я не согласен с третьим. Ты сделал то, что должен был. Что касается последнего, − Джон тянется вверх, целуя Шерлока в ухо. − Ты знаешь, что я всегда приду, когда буду тебе нужен. Ты для меня важнее всего. Я люблю тебя. Всё, что ты должен сделать, попросить.

− Джон?

− Х-м-м?

− Ты мне нужен. − Голос Шерлока тихий, но он может почувствовать, что Джон вздрагивает. − Я должен почувствовать тебя, мне нужны твои объятия. Пожалуйста, Джон, мне нужно это прямо сейчас.

− Иди сюда, − говорит Джон, притягивая Шерлока в объятие и ложась с ним рядом.

А потом Джон целует его, и Шерлок расслабляется, сосредотачиваясь на этом моменте. Руки Джона на его коже нежны, и он тянется навстречу прикосновению. Весь посторонний шум в голове Шерлока затихает, а все тёмные воспоминания затуманиваются, а потом исчезают. Остаются только руки Джона, которыми тот крепко его обнимает, их губы, прижатые друг к другу, и биения сердец.

− Шерлок, − шепчет Джон. − Я твой. Всегда твой. Я никогда не оставлю тебя.

Шерлок чувствует, как перехватывает дыхание, когда он думает о том, как сильно любит Джона, как тот ему нужен. А затем всё в его голове сосредотачивается на ощущении Джона в его руках. Джон немного наклоняется вперёд и целует его в лоб, и Шерлок закрывает глаза. Он концентрируется на Джоне и наконец-то позволяет всему остальному уйти. Есть только ощущения, чувства и знание, что он любим.

− Я очень тебя люблю, − шепчет Джон. − Я надеюсь, что ты это знаешь.

− Я знаю. И я люблю тебя, Джон, − говорит Шерлок, отстраняясь, чтобы погладить его лицо. − Ты значишь для меня больше, чем что-либо в этом мире.

Джон ему улыбается, и Шерлок обнимает его крепче. Шерлок целует Джона в лоб, закрывает глаза и просто наслаждается ощущением того, что держит в объятиях человека, которого любит.

− Как ты? − тихо спрашивает Джон.

− Я перестал паниковать, если ты спрашиваешь об этом, − отвечает Шерлок, пытаясь не чувствовать смущения. − А ещё перестал видеть тебя мёртвым и в крови, поэтому, я бы сказал, что мне лучше.

− Хорошо. − Джон продолжает поглаживать волосы Шерлока. − Я здесь, всё хорошо, и я люблю тебя.

− Я знаю, − шепчет Шерлок. Через минуту он качает головой. − Прости.

− За что?

− Я не должен был беспокоить тебя на работе. − Теперь, когда он успокоился и сосредоточился, Шерлок видит, насколько глупо себя повёл.

− Я сказал тебе, что всё хорошо, − говорит Джон, глядя на него и улыбаясь. − Я бы предпочёл прийти домой, чем предоставить тебе справляться с этим в одиночку. Когда я сказал, что ты можешь звать меня в любое время, я говорил серьёзно.

− Что ты им сказал? − спрашивает Шерлок, водя пальцами по волосам Джона.

− То, что мне нужно вернуться домой, потому что мой бойфренд чувствует себя плохо.

− Ты действительно так сказал? − изумляется Шерлок, изгибая бровь.

− Конечно. Почему я не должен был так сказать?

− Я... я не знал, что люди, с которыми ты работаешь, знают, что я твой бойфренд.

− Все там знают, − говорит Джон с улыбкой. − Я говорю о тебе всё время. Все медсёстры ревнуют.

− Из-за того, что ты занят? − спрашивает Шерлок, внезапно ощущая чувство собственничества. Возможно, он должен навещать Джона на работе чаще.

Джон смеётся.

− Нет, из-за того, что у меня есть такой удивительный бойфренд. Я клянусь, что они попытались бы тебя украсть, если бы я им так не нравился.

Шерлок смотрит на Джона, широко распахнув глаза, и качает головой.

− Что, чёрт возьми, ты им сказал?

− Как сильно я тебя люблю и почему.

Шерлок не знает, что сказать. В такие моменты, как этот, он понимает, как ему повезло, и его переполняют чувства. Он не заслуживает Джона и счастья, которое тот приносит в его жизнь, но ни на что и никогда не променял бы это. Джон ёрзает, пытаясь устроиться поудобней, и прижимает его к себе. Шерлок целует Джона в макушку, и решает попытаться быть тем человеком, каким Джон его считает, и быть достойным всего, что Джон ему даёт. Он никогда не думал, что у него будет всё это, и теперь, когда это есть, он не хочет это потерять.

− Ты собираешься попытаться ещё немного поспать? − спрашивает Джон.

Шерлок вздыхает. Даже в хороший день приоритет у сна невысок, а после такого кошмара ему точно не хочется спать. Но он расслаблен, и хочет, чтобы Джон продолжил его обнимать.

− Только если ты здесь останешься.

− Конечно, я не уйду, − произносит Джон, сдвигаясь и укладывая голову ему на грудь. − Я пришёл домой, чтобы быть с тобой. Ты же не думаешь, что я собираюсь пойти смотреть телевизор?

− Конечно, нет, Джон, − говорит Шерлок, поднимая руки и обнимая Джона. − Я просто хотел удостовериться.

− Я никуда не уйду, − зевая, бормочет Джон.

Несколько минут спустя Шерлок чувствует, что дыхание Джона выравнивается, и понимает, что тот заснул. Шерлок ощущает, как его веки тяжелеют, и расслабляется, прижимая к себе Джона. Он позволяет своему разуму блуждать. Оставив на ближайшее время списки текущих дел и забот позади, он думает о летнем домике в деревне. Возможно, они могли бы разводить там пчёл, а Джон мог бы завести несколько собак. Джон всегда хотел щенка. В какой-то момент во время размышлений Шерлок засыпает. С Джоном в руках его сны намного приятней, ему снятся тёплые вечера на торфяниках и пикники с Джоном на берегу ручья.


End file.
